


Heavenly Drunks

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Intoxication, Near-Bursting, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Suika and Tenshi share a drink, only for that drinking to escalate. Shame that Tenshi's so inexperienced that she falls for Suika's worst trick...
Relationships: Ibuki Suika/Hinanawi Tenshi
Series: October Batch 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Kudos: 9





	Heavenly Drunks

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Gensokyo. The land of Fantasy. The land where girls could get into incidents and come out of them as the tightest of friends. A land where miracles become real and the mythical have lived on ever since they were forgotten.  
  
It was a place where all of that was true... and in tonight's case, not at all important. For you see, tonight was a festival night. Celebrated by Oni far and wide, ever since they were allowed to leave the underground. Even by a few of the ones that had managed to slip out into the overground.  
  
One of said Oni was Ibuki Suika, a freeloader at the Hakurei Shrine who did nothing more than mischief while being scolded back and forth for her callous actions. A trait that she shared with her current drinking partner, a certain blue-haired celestial who seemed not as jolly as her blonde companion.  
  
"Oho, what's the matter, Tenshi? Can't handle a drink? I thought you immortals were all types of hot stuff, but I guess your boasts don't have the same weight to them when you've been trashed by that Miko." The cheeky horned girl chimed and teased her companion before trying to take a swig from her little gourd, only for the purple-colored drink-vessel to be snatched straight from her hands. "Hey! That's mine! Don't take an Oni's gourd, we need that strong stuff to feel alive!"  
  
The hat-wearing Celestial, Hinanawi Tenshi, defiantly put the neck of the gourd up to her lips before tipping it over completely, pouring at least a good liter of sake down her throat before parting it from her mouth. "Aaaahhh... W-Well... Tough, Suika! If you're gonna keep saying those terrible things about me, it's no wonder that I'm gonna want to drown it all with... with..."  
  
It took only a few seconds for her to go crosseyed and start hiccuping, causing her to wobble back and forth before collapsing onto her back. "S-Sheesh... Oni sake is really something else... How can you deal with drinking that stuff!?" She muttered in confusing as she shakingly tried to sit back up, only for the blonde horny girl to pull her onto her lap instead with a grin.  
  
"Training and dedication, kiddo. That's how I got to my current level of power, and that's how I learned to endure all of the strong stuff that's in here. Trust me, if we had more parties like these, you'd be right at home with the Oni. But for now, lemme just..." Suika chatted her ear off, before downing a good few liters of the stuff herself, causing her to develop a crimson blush just like the one on her companion's cheeks...  
  
Silence cut through the air for a little while as the two opposites looked straight into each others' eyes, a connection being made at that moment. Their lips gradually sunk towards each other, until they met in the middle and proceeded to kiss, their eyes closing in unison as they let the strange passion wash over them.  
  
Tenshi was the first to draw her lips back as her warmth breath spilled out onto the blonde's face, her entire expression now being marred by the crimson from her cheeks. "You are just... the worst, you know? No wonder that Miko can't stand your mischief..." She muttered quietly as she slowly grasped ahold of the sides of her skirt, playing with them to try and relieve herself of some tension...  
  
Only for Suika to plant her hands straight onto the Celestial's with a massive and rather erotic smile. "I can be much worse. And I can tell from that look on your face that you want the worst. Care to prove me wrong?" The imp-like oni's grin grew as she pulled up her companion's skirt, meeting not even a lick of resistance as she did the same to her own skirt...  
  
Their warmth continued to radiate off their bodies as the smaller of the two girls' rod slowly started to slap up against the blue-haired girl's crotch, serving to further rile her up now that she was being teased both audibly, physically and sexually. An act that would drive the girl to push her horned companion backward, leaving her on top with the horned deviant laying down on the wooden planks below.  
  
"She's going to notice you if you try and do this. You really sure you wanna do it?" The grinning Oni chimed as her cock was slowly rubbing up against the Celestial's thighs, only to find her cheeks being cupped by the peach-hatted girl who grinned in return. A grin that carried just as much erotic energy as her own.  
  
Tenshi gently lifted up her hips as she hooked her thumbs around her panties' waistband before pulling it down to expose her naked nether region and that completely untouched pussy. "Please, I want her to hear if anything. I'll pay her back for what she did to me during that incident, and then some, by having a little fun with one of her closest friends."  
  
Suika didn't even bother to try and correct her, given the fact that they were both drunk as they'd like. "Well then, take me, you cheeky Celestial. I'm not going to wait all day."  
  
The blue-haired girl huffed a little before sinking her hips down once more, letting that cock slide straight into her untouched nether regions... only to then let out a surprising shriek, her body quivering all over as she outright orgasmed upon penetration. Not a second later, she collapsed with her head resting against her companion's shoulder, warm gasps leaving her lips as she tried to regain her composure...  
  
"Guess you're all talk, huh? Well, that just makes this that much easier for me. I can go for hours, days even. Let me just get a little more comfortable, aaaaand..." The Oni, having concluded that the princess was hardly in any shape to take charge, lifted herself back up until she was sitting with the girl still speared on her cock.  
  
Then, she began to thrust. Up and down her hips went, causing the blue-haired brat to bounce in turn. Sometimes her cock managed to slip out of the hole that was meant for her rod, only to reenter it with more force once the peach-adorned dummy fell down on her lap once again. This routine repeated a few times, with the drunk Oni laughing it up every time as the procedure was like child's play to her.  
  
Tenshi, on the other hand, was anything but familiar with how sex worked. That much was all too clear given the way that she had practically been forced to scream and shriek with how much her body convulsed from the intensity of everything she felt. She was not at all prepared for any of this!  
  
The more the girl showed off just how inexperienced she was, the more the drunk Oni enjoyed herself. Especially as she suddenly grasped ahold of the blue-haired girl's hips and forcefully shoved as much of her dense dick straight into that hungry lower mouth, before her balls in turn erupted and let their warm and sticky juices fire off, coating the inside of the Celestial's pussy with more than enough cum to the point where it slowly started to dribble out.  
  
"What's the matter, Tenshi? Can't handle all that sex? Come on, squeal and cry out more, let me see just how much fun you'll be when you're trying to keep yourself together. We've still got eons before Reimu's gonna stop us!" Suika erupted into laughter as she took another swig of her sake before ramming her hips straight back into gear, pumping in and out of that hole with so much vigor that the Celestial likely wasn't going to be able to tighten up down there ever again...  
  
With every few thrusts, another splash of cum invaded Tenshi's holes. With every few pumps, her womb grew weaker and her cervix widened ever so slightly. With every few bounces, it was getting harder and harder for the girl to think straight. She was being flooded with pleasure beyond her wildest dreams with every minute that passed on by, and her partner merely laughed at her predicament...  
  
Even as a few droplets of cum managed to slip through her defenses, she didn't have any way to properly articulate how it felt. After all, her mind was still racing in an attempt to keep up with it all, there was no good way for her to shout at Suika to insult her for daring to defile a higher power's most precious place...  
  
And that was just the start of it, given the exceptionally cheeky grin on the Oni's face.  
  
"Saaaay, Tenshi... You wouldn't mind if I blow your mind with a little trick I've got up my sleeve?" Suika chimed as she slowed down her movements, giving the blue-haired Celestial a little room to breathe and respond, while at the same time setting her up for the biggest blunder she'd ever commit.  
  
The drunken mess of a girl hiccuped as took a deep breath, before she shot a glare towards the girl who had pumped her poor stomach, now bulging up against the Oni's own, full of so much cum that it felt as if she was out to see with how much it splashed around in her. "Do... Do yer worst... I can take it, I've taken that Miko's punishment, you'll be nothing compared to what she could do!"  
  
Those kinds of defiant and ultimately misguided words were exactly the ones that the Oni had fished for. "Alright, you asked for it. Don't tell me to stop when you outright let me do it!" She chimed cheekily before closing her eyes and letting a single phrase leave her lips.  
  
"Oni Sign - "Missing Power"!"  
  
Before Tenshi could properly register what she had just agreed to, she felt her insides turning into proverbial jello. One moment, the Oni's cock had been filling up her pussy with more than enough meat, to the point where she could be considered fully stuffed. The next, she was practically only covering up the giant's cock's tip, her body twitching as she was reduced to nothing more than a masturbatory aid in the face of the Oni's true power...  
  
"Well, Tenshi? How's it feel to become a living onahole on a giant oni's cock?" Suika laughed as she towered over the building they had just been sitting at, her leg being roughly the full size of it by comparison. At the same time though, she didn't care how much she outgrew the house. She did, however, care about just how much of her cock she could fit into the tight space that was her friend's wonderful pussy.  
  
The Celestial was unable to answer that question with little more than a gurgle and a groan as she felt the larger horned girl put her fingers right around her body, slowly trying to squeeze more and more of that destructive sausage of a dick into that tiny hole. An impossible task, but one that served to drive them both further over the edge.  
  
Even though the Oni had unleashed her full power, she didn't intend to maintain it. Especially not when her cock was this wonderfully nestled inside of the best pussy she had ever had the pleasure of slipping into. So instead, she let the pleasure wash over her just like it had Tenshi...  
  
Before she let loose the proverbial hounds of war and filled the girl's womb to its absolute breaking point.  
  
Little squirming semen tadpoles rushed into the cramped space with the intensity of a waterfall, bloating Tenshi outward in mere seconds. At first, her belly doubled in size. Then it quintupled. By the time a minute had passed, she was filled with so much cum that she was almost as big as the shrine they had been drinking at, and she was still being pumped fuller and fuller.  
  
Of course, girls like her still had limits. Although she was on the verge of bursting given the red shade on her belly, she thankfully avoided such a gruesome fate as cum splattered out of the crevice between her lower lips and the towering titan's trembling shaft...  
  
Massive droplets of cum were strewn about as the Oni was left with an enormous cum-inflated celestial condom on the tip of her cock... Just as a certain Miko decided to show her face, brimming with anger at what the Oni had done.  
  
Facing down her near-certain demise due to the moment of depravity she had shared with the Celestial, Suika had only one thing to say to the Hakurei Miko that was about to exorcise her for her troubles. Just one, that made her crimson and drunken cheeks flare up with color...  
  
"Stuffing that brat full of cum was totally worth it."


End file.
